


Slippery Dippery

by moontown



Series: Wet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasuke Retsuden, Semi-Public Sex, but thats also just sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: On the way home from the prison, Sasuke and Sakura decide to stop at a hot spring. Takes place after Sasuke Retsuden, PWP
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Wet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Slippery Dippery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a one shot for once! Semi-public sex I guess? Even though, spoiler, no one walks in on them because I write in an idealized world :)

The journey after their mission was long, but time passed quickly with each other’s company. They both couldn’t wait to go home, rest and see their precious daughter. 

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t take a little detour.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura started casually, “it’s getting a little dark, don’t you think we should stop for the night? And I’m getting kind of tired.”

  
  
Sasuke glanced at her as they sped through the trees on their way home. Just like when they were traveling together as a young couple, he was loath to deny her of anything. And there was a certain lilt to her voice that suggested she wanted to stop for reasons other than rest. 

They definitely weren’t going to make it to Konoha anytime soon, so they kept going until they found a suitable hot spring and inn. Tucked away in a corner of a tiny village, they would’ve missed it if not for their shinobi senses.

They walked through the doors to see an old woman snoring at the front desk. Sakura gently tapped the woman’s shoulder to ask for accommodations. The couple shared an amused glance when she went right back to sleep after getting them settled in. 

After dropping off their things in the room, they made their way downstairs to the all-gender hot spring, clad only in their white towels.

Just their luck, it seemed that not a soul was around—even after checking for other chakra signatures.

With a shrug, Sakura dropped her towel and Sasuke followed suit. He watched her slowly walk into the water, almost mesmerized by the sight of her backside. Her skin quickly became pink from the steamy water and she turned back to look at him, “Well? Aren’t you going to join me?”

“With pleasure,” he said lowly. He descended into the water more quickly, meeting Sakura for a firm kiss with his hand wrapped around her waist. As he prodded her lips open with his tongue and deepened the kiss, his wife made a small noise of protest. 

“We’re supposed to be relaxing,” she insisted. But her eyes are twinkling and he knew her well enough to understand that she really, truly did not want to relax. 

“I know a few ways to make you relax,” he smirked, but released her anyway. 

She pouted playfully and moved to the other side of the hot spring and leaned against a stony wall. She sighed in content and closed her eyes, “Just give me a minute.” 

He settled across from her, watching her carefully. “I’ll be waiting.” They soaked in silence for a while, the hot water easing their travel-weary muscles. Still, no one joined them. Based on the way the woman at the front was knocked out, it must be a slow night.

Sasuke’s eyes had closed eventually as the warmth of the water lulled him into a doze, but they quickly snapped open when he heard a small splash. 

Sakura stretched her arms above her head, lifting her upper body out of the water. Rivulets of water dripped down her skin and she said conversationally, “Hm, I’m getting a bit warm now. I can only handle being in here for so long.” She met his eyes with intention, “How about you, darling?”

His expression darkened, but he stayed put. He watched as her nipples hardened as they met the cold air. She kept bouncing her upper half in and out of the water; if he didn’t know any better, he’d think she really couldn’t decide if she was too hot or too cold.

  
But he knew his wife like the back of his hand, so he knew the little vixen was putting on a show for him, letting her breasts jiggle, jiggle, jiggle. 

And it was working—he was hard. 

“If you’re so warm, why don’t you just get out?” he asked conversationally. His lone arm started moving slowly as he jerked himself off. 

She submerged herself into the water again and sighed like it was the most pressing choice in the world, “I just can’t decide.”

“I’m deciding for you,” he said gruffly, “get out of the water. On your hands and knees, hurry up.” He stayed in his spot, but he didn’t need to move to get her to obey.

Sakura crossed the hot spring and crawled out, positioning herself exactly like Sasuke asked. She wiggled her bottom at him, skin shiny with water cascading off her, “You mean like this?”

He made good use of his speed and flashed over to her, “Exactly.” He gave her ass a little spank and smirked at the way she gasped. “And you’re going to stay like this while I fuck you.” He stood so most of his body was out of the water and his hardened length was on full display. As delicious as his wife looked all wet and shiny, he felt a surge of pride when he saw her appreciate his form as her eyes scanned him up and down, and her pupils dilated.

He was about to line himself up to tease her entrance with his tip when she moved out of her position. “Wait.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, moaning into the kiss. Her body felt amazing pressed against his and his cock pulsed in approval. 

Panting and needy, Sakura wrapped her legs around her husband’s hips and quickly sank down onto him with the expertise that came from years of marriage. “Shit,” he muttered. They had barely parted since she met him for a kiss and holding her close already made him roar with approval. 

As good as it felt to have her pussy clamped around him, her skin was too slippery for him to move her around much and his single arm didn’t lend itself well to the position. 

He pinched her hip, “So good, but so naughty. Get back on your knees so I can fuck you properly.” She nipped his neck playfully, but got up anyway. He kept a close eye on her little hole, wishing for nothing more than to stretch it out. She turned her head over her shoulder to say with exaggerated poutiness, “I just wanted a kiss. And the ground kind of hurts my skin.” Her palms and knees were starting to turn even more red from the rough surface.

Sasuke ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of her thigh, grabbing at the inner part when he said, “I’ll make you forget about it. You can take it.” The gentle and concerned husband part of him wanted to remind her that she could always tell him to stop, she could always heal herself afterwards. But his baser desires were telling him to hurry up and mount her, she liked a little pain with her pleasure anyway. 

Sakura adored the way her husband’s eyes blazed with desire for her so she pushed her hips back towards him, “Get on with it then.” He always responded well to a bit of goading. 

With a single harsh thrust, he buried himself completely in her dripping snatch. He wanted to stretch her out again, make her walls mold to the shape of his cock so she would only ever be satisfied by  _ him.  _

In the heat of the moment, he hardly realized how much he said out loud. But hearing the words tumble out of her husband’s mouth made Sakura moan. He already wrecked her. She met him for every thrust, needing him as much as he needed her. 

Everything was steamy and slippery and  _ heated.  _ Sasuke’s hand glided easily all over Sakura’s body: her hips, her ass, her legs, her stomach, her back. He reached underneath her to paw at those forsaken tits that had started this whole thing. Tease, she was such a tease, always making him want her. She clearly enjoyed it, especially now that she got her wish. 

The water splashed around them, adding to the sensory experience. Sasuke’s powerful strokes stirred her insides so that the sound of him driving into her juicy pussy could be heard along with the water splashing. Music to his fucking ears. 

For a moment, he stilled when he was balls deep inside of his favorite person and pinched her swollen clit. She cried out and his deep voice followed asking, “What do you need now?” 

“More, more!” She was on fire; Sasuke filled her up perfectly and his fingers had started moving in circles on her little button of pleasure. Her arms felt like they were going to give out soon. 

As incoherent as she was, Sasuke understood. Her pussy had started spasming around him, so he got back to thrusting in and out of her. “Fuck yourself on my cock,” he ordered.

She followed immediately, pressing herself as close to him as she could. “How are you feeling now,” he snarled cruelly, “hot or cold?”

“Hot! I’m so..s-so hot!” The friction made her feel like she was on fire and she wanted to be consumed by it. She hazarded a look over her shoulder and bit her lip when she was faced with her husband looking like he wanted to devour her. 

“Cum for me. I’ll cum inside you if you cum for me  _ now.”  _ She threw her head back and wailed. Just the mention of his hot semen coating her inner walls was enough to push her over the edge. Sasuke kept at it until he felt that telltale tightness in his balls. 

“Sakura,” he gritted, shouting halfway through her name. He fucked her through both their orgasms, spilling into her and mixing their fluids together. She arched her back and kept her hips pressed against his until she felt him start softening inside of her. 

Sensing that she was on the verge of collapse from such a thorough fucking, Sasuke pulled out and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her up so her back was pressed to his front. 

“Was that enough for you, my wife?” he asked darkly. 

Her head lolled back onto his shoulder, eyes closed in satisfaction, “Mhm. Now what?” 

“Now we really relax and get clean. Grab your towel, I’ll carry you to the room.” He was not immune to cuddles after sex, in fact, he craved it. 

  
Her eyes snapped open, “Sasuke-kun! Someone might see.” 

“No one’s here. Be quick.” Besides, they just had very disruptive sex in a hot spring, walking out in their towels would be far less scandalous. It was cute what his wife worried about when she gained her post-nut clarity. 

She nibbled at her lip, and ended up listening to him despite her initial hesitation. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before reaching her arms up to signal that she was ready to go. He hoisted her up easily and she wrapped herself around him, exactly how she did earlier. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead, “Let’s go.” 

The old woman at the front was still asleep. 

As they got closer to their room, Sakura’s towel kept wanting to slide off. It was pulled taut around her bottom and her unruly body seemed to want to slip out from one end or the other. She chose the top. 

She yanked down the towel to allow her lower half some space and pressed herself against Sasuke’s chest. With each step, her nipples brushed his and sent a pleasurable jolt down her spine. 

He released his hold on her towel-clad bottom to unlock the door and quickly deposited her on the bed after closing it. Her towel opened up, revealing all of her creamy skin. 

“You’re insatiable,” he grinned at her wolfishly, his cock already coming back to life. When he descended on her, sucking harshly at her tits, Sakura knew they wouldn’t be getting very much rest that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Normally in my fics even if I’m writing something unrealistic, I try to at least have them be sanitary (like, it drives me crazy when people write fingering with most definitely dirty fingers LOL) but I broke that rule here. Eh, I guess the public part is an appeal for some so hope you liked it! Can't believe it's been a year since we found out about Sasuke Retsuden!


End file.
